Amazing Troy
Amazing Troy is a wrestler in the world of CAW. He is currently signed to YUW (Youtube Ultimate Wrestling) and YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling). He is a former World Heavyweight Champion. He is the 2012 & 2014 Royal Rumble Winner in YUW. YUW (2012-present) Debut, World Heavyweight Champion, Feud with Ghostface Troy made his YUW debut at Royal Rumble he competed in a 10-Man Royal Rumble match to crown the first World Heavyweight Champion and won after finally eliminating Steve Rock. He would go win the first Royal Rumble match and was named the first YUW World Heavyweight Champion. At Elimination Chamber, it was supposed to defend the title in the Elimination Chamber match but was attacked by Ghostface in the parking having to vacant the title. At WrestleMania, Troy get his revenge by defeating Ghostface. Troy had their rematch for the title at Extreme Rules but leave the match along Ghostface because fought on the ramp. At Over The Limit, was defeated by Ghostace in a Last Man Standing match. At No Way Out, he defeated Ghostace in a Steel Cage match. Troy competed in the Money in the Bank ladder match but lost. At Summerslam, Troy was voted by the YUW Universe to face Zack-O for the World Heavyweight Championship, but failed to capture the title. At Night Of Champions, Troy would go on to win the belt After the match was attacked by Darksiders, later Ghostafce use his Money In The Bank briefcase and lost the title. At Hell In A Cell, Troy had their rematch, but lost. Troy teamed with Zack-O and Doctor Z in a losing effort to Dark Side Demons at Survivor Series. Various feuds and Pursuit of the World Heavyweight Title Troy entered the Royal Rumble Match but did not win finally being eliminated by RJ but did cheating, after the match RJ said after is better than he and starting a feud. At the Elimination Chamber, Troy won the World Heavyweight Championship inside the chamber. At WrestleMania 2, he losing the World Heavyweight Championship against RJ, mainly the match ended in Double Count-Out but the new YUW owner Mr. Blow decided that the match was restarted. At Extreme Rules, he faces R.J. for the title once again in a Last Man Standing match in a losing effort. At One Night Only, before compete in a Triple Threat match for the World Heavyweight Title against R.J. and The Smasher, he was assaulted by The Wingman later he come to the ring but Wingman cost him the match and the title. At Money In The Bank, Troy faced The Wingman in a winning effort. At Summerslam, he teaming with Mario Sanchez and B. Rob and would defeat Nitro, The Wingman and Tyler Rollins in a 6 man tag match. After the match, he was attacked by Dark Side Demons. At Unforgiven, Troy would face Dark Side Demons (Wildstyle & Angus) in a Handicap match but lost due an interferance of Ghostface. At Hell In A Cell, Troy faced Ghostface in a Hell In A Cell in a winning effort meaning the ending of this historic feud. At Survivor Series, he teaming with Doctor Z & Zack-O to defeat Ghostface, Nitro & The Smasher, where the survivors will get an shot for the World Title at Royal Rumble, but he was eliminated after Viper atacked him with a RKO. At the Royal Rumble Match, Troy entered at #17 and became the Royal Rumble winner and was guaranteed a World Heavyweight Title Shot at Wrestlemania 3. He is scheduled to appear at Elimination Chamber. YCW (2013-present) Debut and Feud with Alieus It was reported that Amazing Troy had signed a contract with YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling). Amazing Troy made his YCW debut at WrestleMania 1 confronting the PWFs Alieus. He then made a Killswitch him before leaving the ring. He is scheduled to face Alieus at Over The Limit. DWF (2015-present) Season 1: ECW Champion Season 2: "Iconic" & World Heavyweight Champion Season 3: Lost in the Shuffle Following DWF Wrestlemania 2, Amazing Troy would be drafted to the RAW Roster under his former manager & new RAW General Manager Jonathan Storm. Despite this, Amazing Troy wouldn't appear at most RAW Cpvs or dual-branded CPVS. Amazing Troy would make his return at Money In The Bank S03 competing the RAW MITB Ladder Match, which was won by Jake Navor. ITW (2016 - 2017) Advanced "Local Competitor" Following the win from other competitor AJ Reyes at ITW, Amazing Troy was signed to book a match as an "Local Competitor" and face Devin "The D" James, which has a long history with facing wrestling locals. Before this match has started, Devin "The D" James came out early and attacked Troy. In the end, Troy was defeated. After a long and intense beating from James, Troy was signed a match at Beyond the Border was scheduled between the two men, now being known as Amazing Troy, his accomplishments in YUW were mentioned along with the fact that he strongly has made an impact in wrestling. This is the first match of the night and ends with James, the Elevated Champion, scoring the pinfall in this undisclosed non-title match. This would be his first ITW CPV. Troy made another appearance at ITW only this time confronting James' "bodyguard co-op beatdown team" Seth and Luthor Miller, and suggested that they need to stop being "pussies" when it comes to facing The Rebels (a popular stable), in doing so in confronting, Seth and Luthor suggest in facing Troy in an Handicap match. This suggestion was taken with acception by Troy and commentators were in shock, "What the hell has this rookie gotten himself into?!" said Skullmaster, "It appears to be a slobber knocker!", Ryan Lewis said, referring to Jim Ross. The match was nothing that could be described than more as just an attack on him, sooner or later though The Rebels came out and saved Troy. The match was decided for Hardcore Rules in which, Devin "The D" James and his "bodyguards" will take on The Rebels (Brendon Martin and Bryce) with Amazing Troy. The 6-Man match consumed of alot of huge spots from Amazing and showed out his competive side during a match to the ITW audience. Though not showing out enough spots as everyone else, he sure as hell put on a great fight. In the end, the three man won the match and it was known as Troy's first wrestling real win (ignoring all other promotional wins). Lashing Rights, the biggest event in all of ITW was upon after what occured at Hardcore Rules and it finally appeared as though ITW signed a deal with Troy for one last month in the company for a shot at a match at the "big event". Devin "The D" James seemed to be in a new feud with his "bodyguards" and The Rebels were seperate at this point going after different people. It seemed like nothing would be booked for Troy, as he only appeared in several matches following Hardcore Rules, then on an episode of Retaliation, he was confronted by Jimmy Jim Jones and Rain, suggesting they wanted a shot at the "hot-shot rookie" next. These two would continue brawling and trying to take out Troy until it was decided it would be another handicap match that Troy would appear in only this time Visto was later revealed to be in the match, so meaning a 3 on 1 Handicap match. Though Amazing Troy went in strong at Lashing Rights almost hitting hard blows to all, he was defeated really quick. Making an disappointing unsucessful Lashing Rights debut match. I'm Awesome and Unforturnate Release Being seen multiple months on ITW, it was official that this guy was no longer any "local competitor" or not signed to the company, he wasn't shown on ITW programming anytime after Lashing Rights. Instead, being put on status as "hiatus competitor". Few months later down the line, it was speculated that he was injured or went back to YUW after his ITW stint, which was partially true. He returned after a few months shocking the crowd being partnered up with Rickie Malaso (another Rebels member) to face Adam Tyer and Marcel Gomez at The Great European Bash. This match would seem to be the main event and one of the most memberable matches that lead Amazing Troy to seem as a true seem to be main eventer. After this match, he began to grow egotistical and started approaching himself as "the awesome one", rather than now being cheered on my the fans and praising them, he was heavingly booed by his rude behaviour towards the fans that used to support him. Continuing only for another month he came out as part of commentary team for no reason, likely an injury and called himself "awesome". Though being known as a ITW competitor now, he was released from the company without any reason. In an interview with TheCawWrestlingInsider.com, he said this on the topic of the issue, "You know, I was given this short little egotistical gimmick a month before I was released. Mr. Lewis didn't like the gimmick to well as he seemed it made me look bad, which it did. I have been shown as a heel before but this gimmick was made from Skullmaster, someone I worked on commentary with for this month actually... and believe me he isn't the best at writing a story, I tell you. The ITW usually never makes gimmicks, we just come as we are, but I got the switch because of this one time that Skullmaster made it." Since then it has been speculated that he has been talking with ITW still for oppurtunities and that they have been planning a return for him in the near future in a "big way" says Troy. Championship History and Other Accomlishments YUW *YUW World Heavyweight Champion - 4x (Current) *2012 Royal Rumble Winner *2014 Royal Rumble Winner CWE: *CWE World Heavyweight Champion - 1x TWE: *TWE Champion - 1x DWF: *DWF World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *DWF War Heavyweight Champion - 1x YIW: *YIW ECW Champion - 1x (Current) YXW: * YXW United States Champion - 1x (Current) CAW Wrestling Observer: *Underated Match of the Year (2016) vs. Arrow at DWF Summerslam S02 *Ranked '''No.7 '''of the Best Wrestlers in 2016 *5 Star Match (2016) - DWF Summerslam S02: Arrow © vs. Amazing Troy *5 Star Match (2019) - YXW Backlash S04: Brett Storm © vs. Iconic Troy Category:YUW Category:Youtube Ultimate Wrestling Category:CAW